1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hygienic devices and more particularly to a novel cover for insertably mounting over doorknobs or handles which substantially separates the user's fingers from coming into contact with the knob or handle and which disinfects the external surface of the knob or handle in order to protect the fingers from contamination.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is the normal practice to open doorknobs or depress toilet flushing handles by grasping the knob or handle with the fingers and grabbing tightly to complete a turning or depressing procedure. In the practice of this procedure, contamination from the surface of the knob or handle can readily transfer to the flesh or fingers of the user, which is an unsanitary and nonhygienic event.
Some attempts have been made to protect the fingers by employing sprays of disinfectant substance which maintenance employees can use, as well as to employ paper towels or the like, with which a person may rub or otherwise attempt to cleanse the external surface of the knob or handle. All of these procedures are unsuccessful since they are cumbersome and require cooperation on the part of subsequent users to maintain sanitary and hygienic conditions. Furthermore, maintenance personnel only visit the knob or handle location periodically throughout a time period and, therefore, no assurance is given to the user that the knob is in sanitary condition at all times.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel means for maintaining a sanitary external surface of a doorknob or flushing handle to protect the fingers of the user from coming into substantial contact with contaminated surfaces of the knob or handle. Such means should be inexpensive and readily installed by non-maintenance personnel so that such means are convenient to use so as to promote the use by a variety of persons.